


The Lockdown

by RebelRebel13



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Shooting, Thomas isn't such an asshole, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel13/pseuds/RebelRebel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas just wanted to surprise his boyfriend at school, he wasn't anticipating being trapped in a random classroom with 13 year old Aaron Burr because of a lock down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hubris_BNL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/gifts).



Thomas arrives at James’ dorm on a Tuesday to surprise him. He has flowers and a key so he lets himself in and looks around, finding the dorm empty. He put his things down on the counter and finds a vase for the flowers. Once they’re in water he checks James’ schedule on the fridge and heads out again, his boyfriends class is in the north building so he’s going to walk over and surprise him, hopefully they’ll get some time alone together before Aaron is finished his classes.

He’s walking through the south building when the lockdown alarm goes off. He reacts on instinct and ducks into the closest room before the door is closed. He doesn’t have a chance to look around before he’s shoved down to sit against one of the walls that’s farthest from the window.

The announcement comes over the loud speaker a moment later.

‘ _This is a lockdown, this is not a drill. We will inform you when it is over_.’ The voice says and Thomas sighs. He’s probably going to be here awhile. Thomas pats down his pockets and holds back as a groan, realizing he left his phone on the counter of James’ dorm. He’s just settling in to wait when he hears a little voice to his left.

‘Thomas?’ It’s Aaron’s voice, except its lacking its usual childish, determined tone. He sounds scared. He turns and sees his boyfriends’ roommate sitting in the corner, holding his knees to his chest and looking thoroughly freaked out. Thomas glances around and quickly crawls over so he’s sitting beside Aaron.

‘Hey.’ He says, settling beside him.

‘What’s going on?’ He asked, shuffling closer to Thomas.

‘It’s a lockdown.’ Thomas told him. ‘Don’t you know what a lock down is?’

Aaron shakes his head and goes back to looking at his knees.

‘You didn’t have any drills for it in high school?’ He prompted. He remembers having at least two drills for them a year.

‘I didn’t really go to high school for very long.’ Aaron reminded him, his voice small as he held onto his knees.

‘Right. Prodigy and all that. Sorry.’ Thomas sighed. ‘They do it when something dangerous is happening.

‘Something dangerous is happening?’ Aaron’s voice rises above a whisper and he’s quickly hushed, his head sinking back down again.

‘I guess so. I’m sure everything is fine though.’ He finds himself reassuring the kid beside him.

‘The news is reporting that there was a shooting.’ A girl down the wall supplies, her voice a hushed whisper.

‘Shooting?’ Aaron gasped, turning to look up at Thomas. ‘Thomas, Thomas, where’s James? Thomas, Thomas what If James is hurt?’

‘I’m sure he’s fine.’ Thomas promised, his stomach twisting even as he said it. James had to be okay. He couldn’t not be.

Aaron nodded miserably and went back to hugging his knees with his head down. Thomas looked around the room and realized he must have jumped into a free room because it was almost empty and it looked like everyone had been doing something different. His eyes fell back onto Aaron and he was surprised to see the kid actually shaking beside him.

‘Aaron.’ He sighed, putting an arm around him. ‘Everything is going to be perfectly fine, you don’t need to worry.’

‘But what if James is hurt?’ He asked, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

‘He isn’t.’ Thomas replied firmly, rubbing Aaron’s shoulder. ‘So just calm down, this will be over soon and then we’ll find James and you’ll see he’s fine.’

‘Kay.’ Aaron’s voice didn’t sound any more reassured but at least he’d agreed with Thomas. ‘Thomas, do you really think this’ll be over soon?’

‘I don’t know.’ Thomas answered honestly. ‘But it’s okay, we’re safe here.’

Aaron nodded, shifting beside Thomas and tentatively leaning his head against the older man’s arm. After a few minutes of silence he moved again and looked up at Thomas.

‘We can’t leave at all?’ He asked, his voice cracking.

‘No.’ Thomas replied, already feeling his patience wearing thin. ‘Not until it’s over.’

‘Kay.’ Was Aaron’s reply, resting his head back against Thomas’ arm. At least he wasn’t trembling so hard now. Thomas closed his eyes and tried to get the worry building in his stomach to go away; James was fine, everything was fine. Fuck, why had he been so stupid and left his phone on the counter?

‘Thomas I need to tell you something.’ Aaron whimpered out twenty minutes later, he was back to trembling and clutching his knees against his chest.

Thomas turned to look at him, alarmed. ‘What is it?’ He asked. He really hoped that Aaron wasn’t about to confess his sins to him or something- he really wasn’t ready for that.

‘I have to go to the bathroom.’ The confession came from such a small voice that Thomas almost missed it, even in the quiet of the dark classroom.

‘You’re just going to have to hold it.’ Thomas whispered back, giving Aaron (what he hoped was) a comforting squeeze. Aaron let out a pained noise but he managed to nod.

Fifteen minutes passed and nothing changed.

Twenty minutes and Aaron was trying to inconspicuously hold himself.

Thirty minutes and the kid was bouncing his foot as they sat there.

Fifty two minutes later Thomas felt something hot and wet soaking into his side closest to Aaron and he realized that he had lost the fight. Normally he would be disgusted (though he would still burn the clothes he was wearing later) but when he looked at Aaron he felt his heart clench for the kid. His first lockdown and he wasn’t with anybody comforting and now he’d had an accident. At least he was wearing dark pants, so hopefully no one would be able to tell what had happened.

‘Thomas.’ Aaron’s voice croaked from where it was buried in his knees. ‘Thomas, I- I-‘

‘I know.’ Thomas replied, rubbing Aaron’s back for a moment.

‘Sorry.’ Aaron whimpered, his voice cracking miserably.

‘It’s okay, you didn’t have a choice.’ Thomas said, trying to be as soothing as possible. It was harder for him, to be comforting, it wasn’t like he had endless siblings to learn with like James had. He hoped that Aaron didn’t think he was upset with him. At this point he just wanted to be done with the lockdown.

In the end they waited another two hours before anything happened. He couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable Aaron must be in his wet clothes, and he was grateful that none of the other students in the room brought up the obvious smell of urine. Aaron didn’t need that right now.

Around two hours after the lockdown had started there was the sound of loud voices outside and then heavy boots pounding down the hallway. Aaron jumped and turned against Thomas’ side and the other man wasn’t surprised to feel that the kid was shaking against him. Aaron ended up with his head pressed into Thomas’ chest and Thomas put his arms around him, holding him close.

It was another forty minutes after that before an announcement came over the loudspeaker that the lockdown was over, that a police officer would escort everyone from each classroom out.

‘It’s done?’ Aaron asked, lifting his head from Thomas’ shirt and looking around tentatively.

‘Yeah, it’s done.’ Thomas assured him.

They only waited for seven minutes before an officer came and escorted them out of the building. As they got up Thomas wasn’t surprised that Aaron pressed himself against his side, his hand automatically curling around a section of Thomas’ shirt.

Looking down he realized the poor kid was soaked, and he briefly wished he had a jacket to offer him to cover up. Oh well. He probably wasn’t the only one it’d happened to, anyways.

Once they got outside they both started to look around for James. They couldn’t see him among the crowd of students and faculty and Thomas was just about to tell Aaron that they should go back to the dorm and get his phone so they could call James when he heard his voice.

‘No, _you_ don’t understand.’ James’ voice was firm and authoritative. ‘He is a _thirteen year old kid_ , you have to help me find him!’

Apparently Aaron had heard the voice at the same time that Thomas did because he suddenly ripped away from the man and tore through the crowd towards the voice.

‘Aaron!’ He gasped as he suddenly lost him. ‘Aaron, wait!’

Aaron either ignored him or didn’t hear him because he pushed through the people until he ended up colliding with James and hugging him tightly around the middle.

‘James!’ He cried, burying his face in his roommates’ stomach.

‘Oh my god, Aaron.’ James sighed, crouching down so he could hug him tightly. ‘Aaron, I was so worried!’

Thomas pushed through the people until he was standing with James and Aaron. It was like they were in their own little bubble among the chaos.

He heard Aaron’s little voice from where he’d pressed his face against James’ shoulder. ‘James, James I had an accident.’ He admitted, his voice dripping with shame. James pulled away to tell him it was alright and he saw Thomas, waiting patiently while James had his moment with Aaron.

‘Thomas!’ He exclaimed. ‘Oh thank god, I went back to my dorm and I saw your things and the flowers and then the alarms went off and thank god you’re both okay.’

He stands and hugs Thomas fiercely, Aaron getting squished in between them, still holding onto James like his life depended on it.

‘I was so worried.’ Thomas admitted as he and James held each other, each with one hand on Aaron, as if to make sure he didn’t disappear on them. Aaron starting to shift uncomfortably made them break apart. Thomas stays standing while James crouches back down to Aaron’s level.

‘So you had an accident.’ He stated, looking his roommate over critically. Aaron just nods his head miserably. He’s tired and scared and he wants to go back to his room, where it was safe.

James sighs sympathetically and presses a kiss to Aaron’s forehead. ‘That’s okay.’ He assures him. ‘You were stuck in there for a long time and its’ okay. Let’s just go home and you can clean up.’

‘You aren’t mad?’ Aaron’s voice is so soft and so unsure that Thomas and James would have surely missed it if they hadn’t been expecting it.

‘Of course not.’ James said firmly. ‘I’m sure you aren’t the only one in this situation.’

‘But I got Thomas wet.’ He told James, wringing his hands anxiously.

‘It’s fine.’ Thomas said, finding himself crouching down beside James so they could both talk to Aaron properly. ‘It wouldn’t have happened if we hadn’t been stuck in there.’

Aaron still doesn’t look so sure but he nods anyway and James stands up. ‘Lets’ go back to our room.’ He said, putting an arm around Aaron and rubbing his back.

They walk back to the dorms as quickly as they can- neither Thomas or James really wants Aaron to hear the contorted, gossipy versions of what people think happened at the school that day. It didn’t make any sense to freak the kid out more.

They get back to the dorm and James gently nudges Aaron towards the bathroom, hoping that a hot shower and clean clothes will make him feel better. Once Aaron is in the bathroom with the door closed Thomas grabs James and pulls him close.

‘When they said someone got shot…’ He starts to say, his eyes closed as he holds onto his boyfriend.

‘I know.’ James replied, holding Thomas just as tightly back. ‘When I came here and saw your things… I was just, my heart sunk. And then I realized that Aaron was there, and he was all alone. Honestly, I have never been so scared.’

Thomas rests his forehead against James’ and sighs, trying to get the fear to leave his body. ‘I’m really glad you ended up there with Aaron.’ James said after a moment. 'He would have been so scared if he had been alone.’

‘I don’t think I did a very good job of helping him.’ Thomas sighed, feeling guilt twinge in his stomach. ‘He was so scared, and he’d never even had a lockdown drill before.’

‘He missed a lot by skipping so much of high school.’ James pointed out. ‘There’s a lot we take for granted that he missed out on.’

Thomas nodded, contemplating that for a moment. He was shaken out of his thoughts by James kissing him.

‘I’m going to go get clean clothes for Aaron, and then you can shower.’ He told Thomas, pulling away from him. He went into his roommates’ room and came out with a stack of clean clothes, letting himself into the bathroom with them. James came out a moment later with Aaron trailing behind him. He was wearing a pair of pyjamas with one of James’ hoodies over top.

Thomas quietly excused himself to shower, leaving James with Aaron in the kitchen.

‘Tea?’ James asked, looking at Aaron. Aaron nodded, looking around the dorm and shifting nervously. James stood at the counter and filled up the kettle. He had his back to Aaron when he felt a smaller, warm body press against his side.

‘James?’ Aaron’s voice was small and tentative from where he’d tucked himself into James’ side.

‘Yeah?’ He asked, putting his arm around Aaron’s shoulders. He could make tea with one hand easily enough.

‘Are you sure Thomas isn’t mad at me?’ Aaron was looking up at him anxiously, his hands twisting at the hem off his borrowed hoodie.

‘I’m sure.’ James promised patiently, taking out three tea bags. ‘He knows that it wasn’t your fault.’

Aaron groaned miserably and pressed his forehead into James’ side as the hot water was poured into the mugs. He was so embarrassed. And he would never admit it, but he didn’t want James and Thomas to leave him, because suddenly the dorm didn’t feel very safe.

‘Are you- are you and Thomas, are, are you going to- do I have to, to- because I can- I mean if you want, I can go- I can go, go away.’ He stammered, hanging his head miserably.

‘No.’ James said firmly, tilting Aaron’s chin up so he had to look him in the eye. ‘We wouldn’t ask you to go spend the evening somewhere else after today.’

Aaron visibly sagged in relief and leaned his head back against James’ side as his roommate poured hot water into three mugs.

‘Why don’t we watch a movie or something?’ James suggested, taking the honey out of the cupboard. Aaron nodded and let the conversation turn away from his shame and toward their movie options.

By the time Thomas came out of the shower James and Aaron were sitting side by side at the table, drinking their tea and looking at the movie options on James’ laptop.

Thomas watched, for the rest of the night, as Aaron acted like James’ shadow; he followed him around like a puppy, he wiggled in beside him when they all settled on James’ bed to watch the movie, and he insisted on starting another one even when it was obvious that he could barely keep his eyes open.

Twenty minutes into _Fast and Furious_ and Aaron was sound asleep, his mouth open and his cheek pressed against James’ chest, and neither James or Thomas could bring themselves to wake him up.

‘You know this wasn’t the sleeping arrangement I had in mind when I left to surprise you today.’ Thomas said as the credits started to roll on the screen.

‘I’m sorry.’ James said, glancing at him over Aaron’s head. ‘I can’t move him, though.’

‘I know.’ Thomas replied, smiling wryly. ‘I couldn’t move him, either. Besides, he’s less annoying when he sleeps.’

Thomas put the laptop down and carefully slipped out of the bed to put the laptop down and turn off the lights.

‘Wait, leave the hall one on and the door open.’ James said as Thomas went to close the door.

‘Aaron doesn’t like the dark.’ He supplies as a reason. Thomas obliges and leaves the door open and the hall light on before climbing back into the bed.

James reaches over and grabs Thomas’ hand. ‘I love you.’ He told his boyfriend seriously. ‘I couldn’t imagine what I would do if you had been hurt today.’

Thomas smiled tiredly and squeezed his hand. ‘The whole time Aaron and I were sitting there… I couldn’t stop thinking- and I didn’t know where you were, and I didn’t have my phone…’ He admitted, closing his eyes as he remembered the way the fear had washed over his entire body at the thought of James being the one who’d been hurt.

‘I never want to feel like that again.’ James’ voice was quiet but it rang out clear in the quiet room, the only other noise being Aaron’s steady breathing.

‘ _Never._ ’ Thomas agreed, squeezing his boyfriends hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of/ inspired by Hubris_BNL's series- 'The Adventure's of Aaron Burr'. Check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/439807


End file.
